Dia Mantenega
Dia Mantenega is the Alpha Female of the Stanton Pack and has held the position for around three hundred years. Before becoming Alpha she was Beta Female, and before that she was a formidable and respected Fighter like her parents before her. Appearance. 5'6. 130lbs. Hispanic, but with a somewhat light complexion for her ethnicity. Her usual clothes are casual, comfortable and functional, bordering slightly on the more feminine side than androgynous. However she is more than willing adapt her dress as the situation calls for, whether it be in the direction of more formal or the other way around. A white gold Claddagh ring, worn on her left ring-finger with the heart pointed in towards her. Long, black hair hanging past her shoulders and around the middle of her back Dia’s hair has a slight natural wave to it; she rarely takes the effort to straighten it and lets it be as it is. She usually wears it down, letting if fall naturally, or pulled back in a simple way like a ponytail when she needs to get it out of her face. Nothing too meticulous or extravagant but obviously well taken care of. Dark brown eyes. Wolf Information. APPEARANCE: '''Fairly lean but muscular, in many ways more vulpine looking than lupine. Dia is able to move with equal ease as either a biped or quadruped. Upright- 9’2’. 375lbs. Black hair with silver highlights, coat is medium length and somewhat busy, especially around head and neck. Black eyes. Long, bushy tail. '''POSITION: Alpha Female. TERRITORY: Cole’s territory- around half of LA. Personality. Though not overly aggressive or violent Dia has something of a short temper, and while it has leveled out considerably over the centuries, often got her into trouble in her youth. All in all now Dia is quite the even-tempered individual, however her temper can still come into play, mostly during conflict or battle. That being said, she’s by no means unapproachable and can be quite friendly under certain circumstances, congenial under most, though there is sometimes the edge of gruff superiority that one might expect from an Alpha. Though Dia sees herself a leader more than a maternal figure, she has by no means shied away from the role, and her concern for the success and well being of the pack much mirror’s Cole’s. Really she would do anything to protect her mate and their pack and is endlessly devoted to Cole. Overall Dia doesn’t have an extreme desire for combat or battle. But she does realize that the life of a werewolf, and especially that of an Alpha, is simply by nature laden with battles, conflicts, and altercations and thus keeps her fighting skills and body in general well honed. She also realizes that in order to be lead and be victorious one can’t always rely on brute strength alone, but must have the cunning and intelligence to augment it, and goes out of the way to maintain a combination of the two within herself. Abilities. STRENGTHS: Standard werewolf abilities, including enhanced senses, agility, speed, endurance and strength, as well as healing. She also has full control over her shifts between human and werewolf. Dia enjoys hunting in both forms and over the years has become an expert hunter and tracker, even beyond the natural advantages being a werewolf affords. She is an expert weaver, which is really the only one of her skills or interests that could be considered exclusively feminine, and she finds the activity calming. As far as languages, Dia is fluent in Spanish and French. WEAKNESSES: The Achilles heel all of her kind have in the form of silver. Also, her temper, when in full force can be considered a great weakness, as it makes her impulse and often irrational to a good degree. Other Information. WEAPONS: Dia has learned to use a countless variety of weaponry over time, but has a few choice favorites. Among them being a collapsible pikestaff that extends to a spear on one end, emi piercers, a three balled mace, and a particular dagger. Though she has an extreme preference for non firearm weapons, when necessary she carries a Heckler & Koch VP70 PRIZED POSSESSIONS: Her Claddagh ring, which was a gift from Cole when they became mates, and an antique weaving loom that was a gift from her mother. HOME(S): The Hyperion. History. Both of Dia’s parents were bitten rogues who, upon the discovery they were going to have a child, made the decision to find a pack to affiliate with. Their search took them north, out of their native Spain and into France, where they found a large and stable pack. They integrated with the existing pack members well enough, settling neither at the top of the pecking order nor the bottom for the time being, but establishing themselves as useful members of the pack nonetheless. Growing up amongst the pack, Dia proved herself to be something of a budding fighter, while her temper provoked the expected clashes with a few of her fellow youngsters, male and female alike. After a time, she found herself quite drawn to one male in particular- Cole Stanton. Things progressed over time and the two were well on the way to becoming mates when the battle that lost Cole his parents occurred, at the same time ridding the pack of their Betas. She supported his decision to vie for Beta Male and was more than happy when he emerged from the bout alive and victorious. Soon enough the current Beta Female stepped down and Dia voiced her desire to fill the rank. Though she was a strong fighter and well enough known amongst the pack, aside from her association with Cole Dia was not the most expected choice, and found herself being challenged by one of the more imposing females. In the end, Dia’s ability to fight shrewdly outdid over the other’s brute strength and she won the rank of Beta, taking her place at Cole’s side. Not very long after securing their positions in the pack, the two became mates. In the centuries that followed, Dia lost both of her parents: her father during battle defending their territory and her mother while helping protect the young of the pack from some particularly vicious and destructive rogues. As Cole’s disagreements and eventual challenging of the current Alpha came about, Dia supported him unwaveringly. Soon after he won control of the pack, the current Alpha female left along with her defeated mate and Dia once again took her place at Cole’s side, this time unchallenged. For her own reasons she was glad to see that it was Heidi who stepped up to fill the now vacant rank of Beta. She had found something of an unlikely friend in the form of the other female, and was glad to have someone she knew and trusted in the position. Over the years the dynamics of the pack have cemented and settled under the leadership of their current Alphas and Betas, and Dia’s affection for her mate has only grown. Trivia. * Category:Characters Category:The Stanton Pack Category:Werewolves Category:Alive